With the informationization of industry, the application field of computer equipment has been expanding increasingly. For example, minicomputers are applicable to professional computing services, common computers are applicable to personal, home and general office environments, and blade servers are applicable to specific industrial or commercial environments. Generally, diversified computer equipment is regarded as a combination of hardware and software. Based on the application field, the corresponding software environment is designed on the computer hardware in production. As the demand for the computer equipment is increasing rapidly and continually in the market, it is often required to perform software deployment on the computer equipment in batches.
In the course of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that in the normal process of manufacturing the computer equipment, the software deployment is usually performed on the computer equipment by means of an optical disk, which is low in efficiency and more liable to incur human error, so it is not suitable for batch operation. In addition, in the industry the software is also deployed rapidly on the computer equipment by using a mirror restoration mechanism; however, parameters of the computer software cloned through this mechanism cannot be customized, so the mirror restoration mechanism is not flexible.